Amanda Charlene Sutherland (Druid Focket) Wiki
Overview Amanda Charlene Sutherland is a woman suffering from mental illness who has uploaded many videos to YouTube. In or around 2016, Amanda attended Louisiana State University Shreveport (LSUS) where she would become infatuated with one of her professors. She would ultimately be removed from LSUS, reportedly for misconduct. In September of 2016, and after being psychologically evaluated, her children were taken from her by Child Protection Services (CPS). Two weeks later she would attempt to take them back by chasing down her children's school bus, prying open the doors, and assaulting the bus driver. She then resisted arrest when two sheriff's deputies responded. She was arrested and charged with assault and resisting arrest, which resulted in a 15 month jail sentence and her losing her home. She was released February 8, 2018, got a hotel, uploaded several videos to YouTube, and by the next day was on a bus across country. She spent 4 days in San Francisco, staying at the Sir Francis Drake hotel. After being evicted from the room for smoking, she took a train to Seattle where she would be tracked down by police and finally arrested boarding another bus headed to Spokane, WA. YouTube Official YouTube Channel: Druid Focket Alternate: KoolAid McNice (as evidenced by her comments from this channel on this video) Notable Videos (in chronological order) * First video (re-uploaded at later date) * Last video before serving her 15 month jail sentence * First video after being released from jail * Threats to people #1 * Threats to people #2 ** More threats can be found in various other videos, notably in the more recent string of videos entitled with single letters of the alphabet * Getting kicked out of hotel in San Francisco * Apparent agent appears to have tracked her down in Seattle * Last video * Seattle news segment on Amanda's arrest and court appearance Chat Discord: https://discord.gg/bYC3fhN Articles * Louisiana fugitive arrested in Seattle (with video) *Woman Who Threatened LSUS Profs Also Allegedly Beat Bossier Bus Driver *Former LSUS Student Accused of Threatening Educators Has Unresolved Charges in Bossier Parish *Former LSUS Student Arrested for Making Social Media Threats Prior Residence Google Maps: 212 Maplewood Dr., Bossier City, LA 71111 This is where Amanda lived when her house (trailer) was "gangsacked" and her kids were taken by CPS in 2016. Her trailer is featured in the first five videos on her YouTube channel. Note: Amanda (including any members of her family) DO NOT currently live in the trailer. It is now occupied by someone else completely unrelated. Please do not contact. Education Amanda enrolled at Louisiana State University-Shreveport (LSUS) some time in 2015. She was removed some time in 2016. In one of her earlier videos she mentions being infatuated with her botany professor, Matyas Buzgo. She blames him for her being removed from LSUS. It is unclear how long Amanda was a student at LSUS. Arrests * 11/09/2016 Assaulted bus driver and two sheriff's deputies. Served 15 months. Released 02/08/2018. * 02/19/2018 Made threats to staff at LSUS. Bail set at $500,000. Currently awaiting sentencing. Timeline Rough Early Timeline * 1981: Birth. * 1996 -2000: High school. * 09/05/2000: Enlists in Navy. Stationed in: ** 2000: Great Lakes, IL ** 2001: Monterey, CA ** 2002: Goodfellow Afb, TX ** 2002-2003: Monterey, CA ** 2004: Jacksonville, FL ** 2005 -2011: Moves between Phoenix, Apache Junction, Jacksonville, and Shreveport . *** Meets Steven Ennis Pauly in 2005 while stationed in AZ, has 3 kids over the years. ** 2011 -2014: Moves between Shreveport and her parent's house in Bossier City. ** 2015: Moves into her own home (trailer) on Maplewood Drive in Bossier City, just her and her three kids. * some point between 2010 and 2014 she either leaves or is medically discharged from the Navy. Also, it appears Steven Pauly stayed in Arizona when Amanda moved back to Bossier City, and that they had likely split around that time. More Accurate Recent Timeline * 2015 -2016: Attends LSUS (Louisiana State University Shreveport). * 09/xx/2016: Removed from LSUS (sometime in mid-late September). * 09/26/2016: Child Protection Services (CPS) removes her children from her. * 11/09/2016: Attempts to forcefully take her children back, assaults school bus driver and two responding sheriff's deputies in the process. Arrested. * 11/10/2016: Begins jail sentence. * 02/08/2018: Released from jail. Gets hotel. * 02/09/2018: Begins journey to San Francisco via bus. * 02/13/2018: Arrives in San Francisco, gets hotel. * 02/16/2018: Evicted from hotel in San Francisco for smoking. * 02/17/2018: Cuts hair and takes train to Seattle. * 02/18/2018: Arrives in Seattle. Gets Hotel. Uploads 6 videos to YouTube. * 02/18/2018: Decides to leave to Spokane, WA. * 02/18/2018: Arrested on bus bound for Spokane, WA. * 02/20/2018: Being held in King County Correctional Facility in Seattle, news segment with video. Family Parents * Charles David Sutherland * Cynthia Mozza Sutherland Ex-Husband/Boyfriend * Steven Ennis Pauly Children * Malachi, Asher, Tristan Siblings/Other * Emily Grace Sutherland * Jonathan A Sutherland * Debra L. Sutherland * Teresa Pauly (Steven Pauly's daughter with his first wife.) People and Personalities LSUS * Matyas Buzgo: (a professor at LSUS with whom Amanda became infatuated, and who would later be one of the professors she would threaten. Amanda believes it is Matyas who "sent her to the concentration camp", perhaps implying that Matyas is the one who initially reported her behavior to university personnel. This is what may have resulted in her being removed from campus, her being mentally evaluated, and kicking off the series of events that would lead to her losing her house and kids.) * Elizabeth Bida (another professor at LSUS Amanda threatened. Amanda believes Matyas and Elizabeth may have had a secret relationship which sparks jealousy with Amanda. Amanda also believes she will receive a large money inheritance (billions) from Elizabeth.) * F. King Alexander , LSU College President * Beverly Burden (another LSUS professor whose voice Amanda makes fun of.) Celebrities and Popular Figures * Marcus Samuelsson (famous restaurateur and Food Network personality, nickname "Samsung", whom Amanda appears to have a crush on.) * Vladimir Putin * Bobby Flay (famous restaurateur and Food Network personality) * Donald Trump * Barack Obama * John Levitt * Parker Self (Bossier City Judge) * Crystal Lewis * Bill Cassidy (Louisiana U.S. Senator) * Angela Lansbury * Colin Powell Fellow Inmates (during 2016-2018 jail sentence) * Nancy Dong * Brenda Hills Personalities/Other People in Her Life/Unknown * Samantha (sometimes refers to herself using this name, usually in a British voice) * Aprianda Godbody (another name she uses to refers to herself) * It (another name she uses to refer to herself) * God (another name she uses to refer to herself) * Foust * CQ (referring to herself) * Walters (CPS or police officer) * Bogg (CPS of police officer) * Parker Self (possibly Amanda's public attorney) * John Montgomery / Blondie Parker (transsexual deputy at Bossier Max prison) * "Fly and Tucker" * Hale-Bopp (the comet, refers to herself using this name) * Ukura Kodra Kutu * Brendan Knudson (1, 2) * Melanie * Graham * Emory (possible high school friend) * Tucker * Pat Cummins * Travis Childers * Anna Childers * Williamson (name possibly conflated with Marcus Samuelsson) * Shane McWilliams (staff, possible corrections officer at Bossier Max) * James Spainhour (bail bonds) * Frank Johnson aka Jelly the Clown * Jason Porter (staff at Bossier Max) * K. Elmore (staff at Bossier Max) * Jonathan "Poindexter" (high school friend) * Tony/Sabrina/Tanya Butler (pastor/wife/daughter respectively, Amanda was friends with the daughter) * Doug Batchelor (another pastor with some connection to Tony Butler) * Chief Orologas (he gangsacked her in 2002?) Miscellaneous * Fun Facts ** Significance of March 21, 2018: March 21st was a scheduled court date for unresolved legal matters from her 2016 arrest. ** Her family members have sought protective orders against her over 8 years since 2010. ** The bulk of the videos on her channel (over 100) were uploaded during the period 02/08/2018 (her release from jail) to 02/18/2016 prior to her arrest in Seattle on 02/19/2018. ** A room just like Amanda had at the Sir Francis Drake Hotel in San Francisco, as of April 2018, is going for around $280 per night. As far as where she's getting this kind of money from, I'd guess that she probably accrued and saved a lot of money during her years in the military. She may also be receiving military and/or government benefits if she indeed was medically discharged and/or applied for social security disability income (SSDI). ** Amanda has nicknames for her three children: Work, Wart, and Teton. * Terminology ** "Bossier Max" refers to the Bossier Parish County Maximum Security Prison. Amanda will sometimes refer to the prison by its zip code 71064. ** "Circus" refers to court. ** "463-89-8339". Amanda sometimes refers to herself by her SSN. *'Other Notable Videos' ** Amanda mentions serving in the military ** Amanda talks about what she did after high school, early 2000, and elisting in the Navy. It sounds like she moved between friends houses until she wore out her welcome. She bought a car from a friend. A drunk driver hit her and she got $1000 which she spent on living in a hotel. She then attempted to enlist in the military. The Navy was the only branch that would take her -- the other branches denied her because of her weight at the time. ** Interesting recurring noise/tick of hers ** Amanda threatens her father (CD Sutherland) ** Amanda attempts to go vegetarian in 2000 **After Dark *** Hello Puddles *** Marry God *** Marriage Supper *** Samuelsson! Samsung? WTF *** Donald Trump Shoots ALL the Schools 100% *** Is Bobby Flay broke? :-\ *** Malachi *** Only Men * Other Links ** Mister Metokur - Internet Insanity ** King County (Seattle) record ** Amanda on FastPeopleSearch Piecing It Together: A Theory Amanda enlists in the Navy. Travels country. Meets Steven Pauly while stationed in AZ. Years pass, has 3 kids. Mental illness grows. Eventually gets medically discharged from the Navy. Pissed. Moves back to Bossier City. Steven stays in AZ. Pissed. Decides to enroll in college at LSUS. Gets kicked out for being crazy. Pissed. Thinks bus driver is trying to steal her kids. Assaults bus driver and two responding sheriff's deputies. Goes to jail, loses house and kids. Super pissed. Gets out of jail. Still super pissed. Just wants her old life and her kids back. Decides to gtfo. Takes bus to San Francisco. Makes videos threatening employees at LSUS, blames them for ruining her life. Gets evicted from hotel for smoking. Takes train to Seattle. Boards bus to Spokane, WA. Arrested. All she wants is her kids and her home back, and for things to return back to normal. With her mental illness, however, she believes it's all a deep conspiracy against her. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse